


The Moments in Between

by notdeadyet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Gen, I will add characters if necessary, One-Shots, but it focuses on RW/SM pairing, companion to Teenage Rebellion, mild swearing makes it T - basically innocent little stories, you dont need to read IJALTR to understand the stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdeadyet/pseuds/notdeadyet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Scorpius and the moments in between.</p>
<p>A collection of one-shots as mentioned in Teenage Rebellion, though you don't have to read Teenage Rebellion to understand these</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Years

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! I got one request to write a few of these from gigif_95 so thanks - I loved writing this and I hope you all enjoy it!

New Year’s Eve was always a huge thing in the Weasley family, as Scorpius learned in third year when he was invited to the Potter’s house on the 31st of December. That was also the first time Scorpius was jealous of his best friend’s massive family.

“Is it like this every year?” The awe-struck thirteen year old Malfoy asked Al as Fred set off indoor fireworks from the balcony.

“Yeah! It’s pretty great!” Al replied cheerfully, ducking as a Catherine Wheel almost hit him in the head. Scorpius grinned.

 

The next year was both much the same and totally different. The festivities were grand and borderline violent, as one would expect with the Weasley’s. Louis and Roxie spiked the firewhiskey and every few minutes someone would either break into song or recite Shakespeare for ten minutes. It was quite strange to be talking to someone and suddenly they were calling you Macbeth and threatening to decapitate you. Scorpius never knew Shakespeare could be so violent.

“Hey Scorpius!” Rose giggled as she stumbled and more or less fell into his arms.

Scorpius smirked. “Hi, Rosie. Drunk, are we?” 

Rose stood and grinned at him. “I think James gave me alcohol.” She said in a carrying whisper before shoving a bottle into his hands. “Here! Try it!”

Raising an eyebrow at her, Scorpius took the bottle and set it down. “Maybe next year.”

Rose pouted. “You’re no fun!” With that, Rose stumbled away, giggling again as Ben Tate took her hand and asked for a dance. Scorpius watched with a frown as Ben’s arms wrapped around Rose, standing much too close than Scorpius would deem appropriate.

“Ten!” Al shouted across the room.

“Nine!” Much to Scorpius’s despair, people were rushing around the room in search of someone.

“Eight!” Ben was leaning closer to Rose. “Seven!” Rose was tilting her head up. “Six!” The two moved closer and closer until “ONE!” and their lips touched.

Scorpius grabbed the bottle and winced slightly as the drink burned his throat.

 

Rose was really quite pretty, Scorpius thought as she stood at the opposite end of the room, laughing with Dominique. Scorpius lifted the bottle of (hopefully) un-spiked firewhiskey to his lips and poured half of it down his throat. Ever since last New Year’s, Scorpius had been glancing at her a little bit more than would be appropriate for two close friends. Laughing at something her cousin said, Rose looked up and grinned at him, making Scorpius’s heart skip a beat. With an annoyed sigh, he chugged more firewhiskey and looked away after giving her a half smile in return. They were supposed to be friends! He was definitely not supposed to feel this way about Rose.

If Al knew what he was thinking, he would kill him. James would make sure no one would ever find his body. Hugo would laugh his ass off. At least, that’s what Scorpius assumed. All those girls were so well protected, it was scary. 

His goal was to get drunk and forget about her. Scorpius was going to march right up to that random blond girl by the punch bowl at midnight and kiss her and forget all about Rose. Against his will, his eyes slowly travelled back to the red-haired girl now eating a cream puff. How could someone look so pretty eating a fucking cream puff?

“You look down.” Al said happily as he stood beside Scorpius. Quickly, he tore his eyes away from Rose.

“I’m not!” Scorpius said defensively, grabbing another bottle of firewhiskey.

“Whoa, how many of those have you had tonight?” Al asked, though he didn’t sound too concerned.

“I dunno… four?” Scorpius said, his voice now slurring slightly. Al rolled his eyes at his best friend.

“You are totally smashed.” Al said. “What are you staring at?”

Scorpius’s eyes had yet again found Rose. “She’s really pretty, right Al?”

“Who’s really… Rose?” Al asked, his voice amused.

Scorpius sighed happily. “Yeah. She’s just…”

“Pretty?”

“Yeah!” He took another drink. “All… fiery. She’s like… like… a human version of a firewhiskey!” Scorpius held the bottle in front of Al’s face, as though reminding him what firewhiskey was.

“Whoa, kid, you’re drunk.” Fred said with a grin as he and James approached the pair.

“Rose is pretty.” Scorpius said in reply. “I like her. A lot.” He seemed to have forgotten all of his predicted repercussions of admitting such a thing to Rose’s family.

Fred and James sported identical grins that would normally unnerve Scorpius.

“I don’t believe you.” James said with a mischievous smirk that went unnoticed by the increasingly drunk blond.

“It’s true!” Scorpius said loudly and angrily. “I really, really like her!” He had now attracted the attention of a few more surrounding Weasley’s.

“Who do you fancy?” Hugo yelled from a few meters away over the noise.

“Rose!” Scorpius shouted back, not noticing how the other boys were dissolving in fits of laughter. At this, Lily perked up from where she had been talking to the blond girl by the punch bowl.

“You fancy Rose?”

“Yeah!” Scorpius’s declarations of love were becoming louder and louder, and he had almost the whole room’s attention, save a few chatting girls near the back, one of whom happened to be Rose.

“It’s almost midnight! You should kiss her!” Al said with a grin.

“I will!” Replied a drunkenly confident Scorpius. Around the room, people started to count down. He pushed his way through the crowd, most of whom were watching the scene with great amusement.

Grabbing her shoulder, Scorpius spun Rose around so she was facing him. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and eyes sparkling. Scorpius was almost certain he had never seen anything so beautiful.

“Oh, Hey, Scor-”

A chorus of “Four!” Could be dimly heard in the background.

“Rosie,” he interrupted. “I really, really fancy you.” At his words, a furious blush spread across her cheeks. Just as the room screamed “ONE!” Scorpius leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, as he had seen Ben Tate do a year earlier.

And she kissed him back.

After what must have been three glorious sunlit days, Scorpius pulled back and smiled at her, brushing his thumb over her still burning cheek.

He then promptly passed out.

 

Scorpius opened his eyes blearily to a dimly lit room and saw Al Potter grinning down at him.

“What happened?” He groaned, sitting up before falling back down again as the world seemed to spin around him.

Hugo shoved a potion in his hand. “Hangover solution. You’re going to want your full attention for this.”

The potion kicked in and Scorpius’s head cleared. “Where am I?”

“You’re on my bedroom floor. We couldn’t be bothered to lift you into the bed.”

“Are you going to tell me what happened now?” He grumbled, already unsure if he even wanted to know.

“What do you remember?” Hugo asked eagerly. 

“Uh… Shakespeare? And firewhiskey. Lots of firewhiskey.”

“Yeah, you got totally drunk.” Al was grinning at this.

“Fuck. What did I do?” Scorpius did not like the expressions on their faces.

“You told everyone that you fancied Rose.” Scorpius’s stomach dropped.

“Seriously? Did I tell her?”

Scorpius didn’t know that it was even possible for their grins to grow any wider.

“Oh, you told her alright.”

“Kissed her, in fact.”

“Then you just passed out at her feet.”

“Totally unconscious.”

Scorpius looked between the two of them in terror.

“Oh, just Avada me now.” He said, falling back onto the floor. “I can never show my face in public again.” He threw an arm over his eyes. “She must think I’m an absolute idiot. She will never speak to me again.”

 

Scorpius didn’t see her for the rest of the holidays. He wasn’t sure if Rose was avoiding him or he was avoiding her at this point. He both desperately wanted to talk to her and at the same time never, ever see her again. Merlin, he had been so stupid! He was supposed to just pine for her in private. No one was supposed to know. But now, according to his dearest friend Albus, everyone knew. Everyone. And Al had egged him on. Scorpius wished he could do magic and hex that boy until he couldn’t stand straight.

Needless to say, Scorpius was very anxious for the train ride. He was going to have to face Rose eventually, and he knew he was going to run into her on the train. It was inevitable.

Scorpius dragged his trunk through the train, looking for Al. He caught a glimpse of Al’s trunk through the window of one of the compartments and opened the door, immediately tripping over another trunk on the floor.

“Oh, Merlin I’m sorry! I couldn’t lift it, I was waiting for… Scorpius?” He froze. He knew that voice anywhere. Slowly, he turned and smiled at Rose awkwardly.

“Hi, um, Rose. Rosie. Er… it’s alright.” She bit her lip and looked at him with an unreadable expression. “Look, Rosie, I’m really sorry about New Year’s. I-”

Scorpius couldn’t quite finish his sentence, because Rose had stood up on her trunk, grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him down to meet his lips with hers. Scorpius froze in surprise before smirking against her mouth and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

“Go out with me?” Scorpius managed to ask when they finally broke apart.

“Took you long enough.” Rose said, her smirk mirroring his.


	2. The Chimera Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one actually likes Care of Magical Creatures. It's just an hour and a half of hangman and easy O's out in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's, as requested, the Care of Magical Creatures incident, a brief mention in IJALTR. Hope you enjoy!

“Rose!” Scorpius turned around at lightning speed in a panic when Al Potter shouted his cousin’s name in alarm. His heart beat slowed, however, when he simply saw Rose on the ground, her textbooks scattered haphazardly around her and cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Scorpius made his way over to her with a smirk on his face.

“Alright, love?” He asked, trying and failing to smother his amusement as he crouched down in front of Rose. She scowled at him and started to gather her textbooks, the stack swaying dangerously as she stood. “Why do you need all of these? We’re going to Care of Magical Creatures, not every other course you’re taking this year.”

“Where else am I supposed to put them then?” She said in annoyance, trying to walk without dropping her books again.

Sighing, Scorpius took half the stack. “Just leave them in the hall, we’ll pick them up on the way back.”

“What? No! Someone could steal them.” Rose sounded absolutely scandalized. 

“Trust me, Rosie dear, no one wants these textbooks.” Scorpius replied, leading them to the Great Hall and putting the books down by a suit of armour.

Rose narrowed her eyes. “Fine. But I’m keeping this one.”

“Why would you bring an Arithmancy textbook to class?”

“It’s not my Arithmancy textbook, it’s a library book.” She replied as though that explained everything. Knowing there was no way of convincing her that no student in this school would have any motive whatsoever to deface an auxiliary sixth year textbook that no one had read since the Stone Age, Scorpius simply rolled his eyes and held out his hand. Keeping a firm grip on the textbook, Rose took his hand and allowed him to lead her over to an amused Albus and walk with the herd of students down the winding path to the clearing in the Forbidden Forest. A small group of seventh years broke off into a deeper part of the forest while Rose, Scorpius, and Al stood near the back of the crowd.

“Two galleons that Aaron is going to the hospital wing.” Scorpius said under his breath.

Al scoffed. “Deal. Aaron’s been avoiding the front row like the plague.”

Rose took careful notes as Scorpius and Al played hangman on the corner of Al’s parchment until the Professor told them to get into groups and work on their assigned dragon eggs. Professor thought it would be a ‘fun and educating activity’ to allow irresponsible sixth years to raise actual dragons. Scorpius thought it was idiotic.

“We’ll send them off to the dragon reserve in a few weeks before they hatch.” Professor Scamander explained for the third time that class. After Rose had turned the egg around and restarted the fire beneath it, she joined Al and Scorpius under the nearby tree and opened her book.

Scorpius watched her with a small smile on his face. She was chewing her bottom lip like she always did when concentrating on something and her monstrosity of hair was pulled back in a messy bun that was already starting to fall out. A sharp kick to his leg snapped his out of his daze.

“What?” He asked Al angrily, turning to face him.

Al kicked him again. “Stop looking at Rose all gross like that.”

“What are you on about?” Scorpius asked in confusion.

“You keep staring at her. It’s weird.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “I don’t stare at her.” Al looked at him pointedly. “Okay, maybe I look at her sometimes. But not in a weird way.”

“You stare at her like you want to rip her clothes off and have a meaningful conversation.”

Scorpius smirked at Al. “Probably because I do.”

“I can hear every word you guys are saying, you know.” Rose chimed in, turning the page. Scorpius looked down at her and grinned.

“You were supposed to.”

Suddenly, there was a guttural roar from the depths of the forest. The trio jumped to their feet, papers and textbooks forgotten on the ground.

“What was that?” Aaron asked fearfully as a small group of seventh years came barreling out of the forest at an impossible rate, not looking back.

“Chimera!” One of them managed to shout as they raced to the castle.

It took less than two seconds for the class to burst into a wild panic. Aaron sprinted past the three of them faster than Scorpius thought possible, followed quickly by the rest of the class. Al grabbed Scorpius’s sleeve, pulling him towards the castle.

“Come on! What are you just standing there for?” He shouted. Rose, meanwhile, was scanning the ground around her. Scorpius’s stomach dropped as he saw her dive to her now dirty Arithmancy book as a beast twice the size of Scorpius bounded out of the forest. Shaking off Al’s arm, Scorpius rushed towards Rose, who was crouched on the ground, carefully picking up her textbook.

“Rosie! What the fuck are you doing?” He asked angrily as the chimera bounded forwards. The flaming animal – who decided it would be a good idea to keep a chimera in a forest? – was scorching the trees as it moved towards Rose at an impossible pace. 

Scorpius’s body acted before his mind. Just as the flaming claw was about to come down on Rose, Scorpius grabbed her arm and hauled her beneath him, allowing the chimera’s sharp, hot nails to pierce his back.

Blinding pain took over all of Scorpius’s senses. He had no clue what was happening around him, and just held the body beneath him tightly as the world went black.

-

Scorpius awoke to an argument.

“I am not leaving.”

“Miss Weasley! Curfew is approaching and I simply cannot allow you to stay in this hospital wing! I’m sure Mr. Malfoy will be right here in the morning.” Scorpius’s eyes slowly opened and he could make out two people standing at the foot of his bed. The taller of the two was the Hogwarts matron, a lady Scorpius knew all too well after six years of various accidents. The other was very obviously Rose. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest and her red curls were wild, like she had been constantly running a hand through it.

“Rosie?” The two ladies turned so fast Scorpius was worried they would get whiplash. In a second, Rose was on top of him, ignoring the angry shouts of the matron for jumping on a patient.

“Oh, Scor, I was so worried! You were horribly pale and you didn’t move for ages! I will kill you if you ever try to save my life again.”

“Your concern touches me.” Scorpius said sarcastically, his voice scratchy from little use. “How long was I out?”

“Six days.” Rose sounded like she was going to cry. Scorpius reached up and gently wrapped an arm around her and slowly lowered her so she was lying beside him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the matron throw up her arms in exasperation and sweep back into her office, muttering darkly about dramatic teenagers.

“I still can’t believe you did that! You should have known better than to jump in front of a chimera! I mean, seriously-” Scorpius silenced her with a kiss.

“Have you gotten any sleep?” He asked, looking at the bags under her eyes. She bit her lip and blushed slightly, making him sigh. “You can yell at me more in the morning for saving your life. Let’s just get some sleep now, yeah?”

The two fell into a deep sleep within seconds, only woken hours later when Al Potter bounded into the hospital wing to tell Scorpius, in gruesome detail, exactly how awful he looked after being partially mauled by a full grown chimera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... did you guys like it? It was fun to write, especially since I already had the basic plot done. I'll try and write one or two more quick shots.
> 
> I also have a few finished fics I may publish eventually, probably after I write about the Quiddich match for this series.
> 
> (This is dedicated to my Grandpa, who passed away a few weeks ago and would probably hate that I'm putting more effort into anonymous fanfiction than university. xx, miss you, love you)


	3. The Quiddich Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the much awaited Quiddich Final approaches, tensions run high and tactics get dirty.

“… And Malfoy sees the snitch! He’s diving, Peters is following, but he’s too slow! Malfoy caught the snitch, leading his team to the final match next month!”

Scorpius landed with a grin and pushed through the crowd of fans until he reached the edge of the pitch, snitch fluttering in his fist.

“Not bad, Malfoy.” A girl with wild red hair said with a smirk as she leaned against the stands. “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

Scorpius strolled over to Rose until he was close enough to look down at her with a smirk. He took her hand and pressed the snitch in it. 

“Oh, sweetheart, that was just a preview. We are going to destroy you in the final.”

Rose scoffed. “Keep dreaming.” Scorpius rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss her, ignoring the groans of his teammates.

“Stop fraternizing with the enemy, Malfoy!” His captain shouted from across the pitch.

-

“What is McLaggan doing?” Scorpius said angrily through gritted teeth. Across the hall, a burly seventh year was sitting much too close to a certain red head, angled in a way that Scorpius could most definitely see what he was doing. Rose looked rather annoyingly unconcerned with the boy breathing down her neck.

Al looked up and shrugged. “Probably talking about game strategies.”

Scorpius thought that was a bit of a long shot, considering how the rest of the team wasn’t present and the final match was three weeks away. He watched with narrowed eyes as McLaggan touched Rose’s arm with a smarmy grin. Rose smiled back at him and stood, walking over to Scorpius’s table.

“Do you have patrol tonight?” She asked him, putting her palms down on the table and leaning over to look at him. Rose definitely knew what she was doing when Scorpius’s eyes flickered to her cleavage. 

“Um… no, not tonight.” Scorpius replied, distracted. Rose smirked at him and stood, brushing her hand over his.

“Meet me in the Entrance Hall at eight.” She whispered in his ear as she passed him, too quickly for Scorpius to regain his bearings and grab her.

“Still worried about McLaggan?” Albus asked with as smirk as he watched Scorpius stare at Rose as she left the hall.

-

“What was McLaggan talking to you about earlier?” Scorpius asked Rose later that night. Rose stretched from where she was tangled in the sheets of his dorm bed, the hangings pulled tight around them and silencing charms laid on thick so no other sixth year boy could hear them. She ran a hand through her horribly knotted hair and rolled her eyes.

“He asked me out.”

“What?” Scorpius was shocked and angry. “What did you say?”

“I said ‘Oh, yes, of course, how about we go back to your dorm after?’”

“WHAT?”

“Merlin, Scor, I’m joking. I told him I had a boyfriend of the strong and possessive variety.”

Scorpius looked instantly smug. “Too right you do.”

“You know, possessive isn’t really a compliment.”

Scorpius wrapped his arms around Rose and pulled her into his lap. “Yes, it is.” He disagreed, nuzzling his head into her neck.

“No, it’s… whatever.” She finished with a sigh when she realized Scorpius wasn’t listening to her. 

“Is he going to ask you out again?” Scorpius asked, falling back onto the bed and pulling Rose with him.

“I sure hope not. It’s been getting rather annoying.”

“Wait,” Scorpius rolled over and looked at her with narrowed eyes. “How many times has he asked you out?”

“My latest count brought it up to six since the last Quiddich match.”

“Well, that’s not very good, is it?” Scorpius mused angrily, pulling Rose against him as though he was worried she was going to suddenly leap out of his bed and into McLaggan’s. 

Rose sighed. “It doesn’t matter, Scor. I’m not about to say yes to him anytime soon.”

“As far as I can help it, you won’t say yes to him ever.” Scorpius grumbled under his breath. Rose rolled her eyes again – an action she seemed to do a lot whenever Scorpius spoke – but nevertheless relaxed into his arms. Scorpius looked down at her with a smirk to see her eyes fluttering shut. 

“I know you love spending time in my bed, darling, but you really must go back to your own.”

Rose groaned and stretched, sitting up. “We should really use my bed from now on. I hate sneaking back to my dorm at midnight. It’s exhausting.”

Scorpius scoffed. “We tried that, remember? I still have the bruises from when the stairs shot me into the wall. Not very pleasurable. I am not keen on a repeat performance.”

Smirking slightly at the memory of Scorpius propelling through the common room, Rose pulled on her clothing and peeked out the curtains. Luckily, it seemed like the other sixth year boys were fast asleep, lights out and curtains shut tight.

“Night, Scor.” She whispered, kissing his cheek before melting into the shadows. Scorpius fell back on his pillow with a grin as the curtains closed around him, enveloping his bed in cold darkness.

-

“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!” Scorpius froze in the middle of the hall as a very familiar voice echoed through the halls.

“Ooh, middle name, that’s serious. What did you do this time?” Al asked him with a grin as a very angry Rose stalked towards them.

“It wasn’t me.” Scorpius said automatically when Rose finally reached him, standing with her hands on her hips. Though she was almost a foot shorter than him, Scorpius always felt her anger made her seem ten feet tall. Gulping audibly, Scorpius glanced around to see a very curious audience start to form.

“Oh, really? So it is simply a coincidence that McLaggan is currently in the hospital wing with a broken nose after you told me you were going to ask him a question about Astronomy, a subject you aren’t even taking this year?”

It had been over two weeks since Scorpius caught McLaggan flirting with his girlfriend. Since then, it seemed that McLaggan was relentless in his effort to steal Rose. Almost every time Scorpius had seen the two of them together, it was obvious that the seventh year boy was using every flirtation method at his disposal to woo Rose Weasley.

“Are you suggesting I broke that idiot’s nose?” Scorpius asked incredulously. “Come on, Rosie, give me some credit.” Rose simply continued to glare at him, her cheeks flushed and eyes narrowed in anger. “He just tripped.”

“He tripped.” Rose repeated.

“Yes! Over your cat.”

“McLaggan tripped over my cat.”

“And fell down the stairs.”

Rose simply stared at him. Scorpius tried not to flinch under her scrutiny as the surrounding students held their breath. Al watched them gleefully, all too sure of what was about to happen.

“You. Absolute. Prat!” Rose shouted, jumping forward and punching Scorpius with all the strength she could muster. The girl could really pack a punch, much to Scorpius’s dismay. “You can’t just go around breaking people’s noses because you feel like it!”

“Rose! Calm down!” Scorpius grabbed her wrists and held them behind her back. Rose blew her hair out of her face and struggled to free herself. “I only did it because he was a player that was always flirting with you! You even said it was annoying! I can’t just let people harass my girl!” Scorpius immediately knew he said the wrong thing. Clamping his mouth shut, he watched with despair as Rose stilled, her glare now fierce enough to break concrete.

“Are you saying,” She said quietly, “That you used physical violence against someone because they were trying to rile you up for a Quiddich match under the deluded impression that you were protecting me?”

Her quiet whisper was scaring Scorpius more than her shouting. “Er… no?”

“What is this?” The crowd of students parted as Professor Graham pushed through the crowd. “Mr. Malfoy? Ms. Weasley? What seems to be the problem?”

“Nothing at all, Professor.” Rose said, shaking out of Scorpius’s grip. 

The professor looked at the two suspiciously before sighing. “Everyone, get to class.” 

-

Rose didn’t talk to him for the rest of the day until he managed to corner her in the library.

“You really should find better places to hide if you’re trying to avoid me.” He said lightly, leaning on the shelves. “The library? Really?”

“I’m not avoiding you.” Rose said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

“Really?” said Scorpius, raising an eyebrow. “Could have fooled me.” He sighed. “Look, Rosie,” he said, stepping forward slowly as though she was a flighty deer, “I’m sorry. I just… don’t like it when people hurt you. Remember? I’m the strong and possessive variety.” Much against her will, Rose cracked a grin. “I promise not to punch people that flirt with you again.” He offered, stepping closer and putting his hands on her forearms.

With a sigh, Rose uncrossed her arms and allowed Scorpius to take her hand. “Promise never to get all protective whenever a boy talks to me? And not to lie to my face and blame my cat?”

“Cross my heart.” Scorpius replied with a smirk, pulling her into a hug and letting out a relieved sigh when she wrapped her arms around him.

“I’m still mad at you.” She muttered.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“And we are still going to destroy you in the final on Saturday.”

“Nice try, sweetheart.”

-

 

Scorpius stepped onto the Quiddich pitch, breathing in the grassy scent mingled with the smell of seven freshly waxed broomsticks. Blocking out the jeers and cheers of the crowd, Scorpius followed his captain onto the field, steeling his nerves. This was the match he had been waiting for, training for. The two best teams of the school were finally facing off, and Scorpius’s heart was pounding. He stood in line with his team and watched as their rivals marched on to the pitch, looking both determined and excited. Soon enough, they lined up across from Scorpius. He winked at Rose, who rolled her eyes and subtly flipped him off in response. 

“Now, I expect a nice and fair game from all of you.” Madame Browning said after the two captains shook hands, looking at each player individually as though predicting who would be the first to sway from her expectations. “I will not be happy is I see any deliberate fouling, is that understood?” The fourteen students mumbled affirmations in response, distracted be their attempts to stare the other team down.

As soon as the quaffle was released, all players shot into the air. Scorpius zoomed high above the pitch, out of any line of fire, and he saw Rose do the same across the field. Rose was built as a seeker, Scorpius mused as she started to zip around the field. Small and quick, and able to move like a sleek arrow through the sky, able to turn on a dime to dodge bludgers and players-

“Malfoy! Get your head in the game!” Scorpius had been hovering in the same spot for five minutes, watching Rose. With a grin and a salute to his angry captain, Scorpius started to loop the field, keeping one eye out for the little golden snitch and the other on the red head currently flying upside down to avoid a bludger.

All of a sudden, she was diving fast towards the ground. Scorpius was immediately on her tail, streaking after her. He was not going to lose this match.

When she was only five feet away from hitting the ground, Rose pulled up and grinned at Scorpius as he did a ridiculous spin in mid air to avoid collision with the hard packed dirt.

“Wronski Feint, Scor.” She called with a wink as he tried to slow his heartbeat. Before he could respond, Rose blew him and kiss and zoomed past, looping back into the air. 

The score was 50-40, with Scorpius’s team trailing by a goal and no sign of the snitch. Avoiding a bludger, Scorpius rose higher, trying to get a better view and out of the way of the chasers approaching him. Across the pitch, Scorpius could see Rose flying fast in his direction a few feet above him. There was no time for him to decide whether she was playing another trick or had actually seen the snitch. Making a split second decision, Scorpius shot upwards, blocking her path, forcing her to skid to a mid-air stop to avoid smashing in to him.

“Sorry, didn’t see you there.” He said with a wink and flew past her, pulling a red curl that had escaped from her plait. He glanced back to see her shouting something at him. Though he couldn’t hear her, he could only imagine what she was saying to him. Grinning, he turned back to continue his search.

It was now 100-120, and Scorpius had been in the air for almost two hours. His hands were starting to go numb as a cool afternoon wind blew in and he saw his teammates cheeks flushed with exertion as they passed by. Suddenly, he saw it. A splash of gold near his keepers’ hoops. In a second, he was flying forward as fast as he could. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rose flying towards the hoops as well, slightly ahead of him. Soon enough, they were almost side by side, stretching out towards the little golden ball. Rose’s fingers were only centimeters away from closing around the snitch when Scorpius slammed into her, knocking her cleanly off her broom. That was one of the few flaws with being a small seeker – it was all too easy to knock them off course. 

The crowd cheered as Scorpius caught the snitch, but he hardly had time to celebrate. Snitch still firmly clutched in his fist, Scorpius flew under Rose as she hung from her broom handle by the tips of her fingers. Just as Scorpius positioned himself a few feet below her, her hand slipped and she fell right into his arms. 

Her face pale and hands shaking as she gripped his Quiddich robes, Rose glared at him.

“You cheated.”

“What? No ‘Thank you, Scorpius, for saving my life’?”

“You knocked me off my broom in the first place! That’s an illegal move! Rule 265 of the Quiddich Referee Manual: ‘It is a foul for one player to deliberately hit another player with the intent of de-brooming them. Punishment for such a move is a foul shot and suspension from the game.’”

“You’re probably the only person at this school that has actually read the Quiddich Referee Manual. And besides, sweetheart, who’s going to believe the girl that just lose the Quiddich Cup?”

“You cunning little-” Scorpius silenced Rose by pressing his lips to hers as they drifted to the pitch.

Rose walked beside Scorpius dejectedly, picking up her broom from where it had fallen.

“You played well.” Scorpius said conversationally with a smug grin as they approached the crowd of people passing around the Cup.

“Better than you.” Rose replied, and Scorpius could tell she would be crossing her arms, had she not been holding a broom over her shoulder.

Scorpius tugged her hair. “Aw, don’t be like that. Let’s go celebrate my victory.” Ignoring his rowdy teammates, Scorpius took Rose’s hand and led her off the pitch, smirking the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it took a good few months, but I finished it! I hope you all enjoyed this installment. Not sure if I want to do another, but if you have any suggestions (pre- or post- It's Just a Little Teenage Rebellion, if you've read that), drop me a comment and I may give it a shot! I will need something to de-stress me during the upcoming school year, and nothing says relax like cheesy fanfic. Comments make my day, so if you have the time, drop me a line (that was a beautiful and accidental rhyme that I am unnecessarily proud of).
> 
> Hope your summers have been treating you well (or, if you're on a different hemisphere, hope your winter was fun), and wish me luck in third year university - I am probably going to need it.


	4. Astoria Always Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astoria loved her son with all her heart. And her son was horrible at hiding a relationship. Simply dreadful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending for this chapter will make a lot more sense if you've read It's Just a Little Teenage Rebellion, but I think it still works. Feel free to drop me a line if it's unclear for those that didn't read IJALTR. It's also much shorter than my others. Read end notes for my excuse for that. Anyway, hope you like it!

Despite all the rumours and conceptions surrounding her husband and his parents, Astoria Malfoy loved her family very much. To her, Draco Malfoy was a kind, though somewhat reserved man whom she loved like no other. They may not have been the most expressive of couples, but she wouldn’t trade their relationship for the world.

For five years of marriage, Astoria was positive that she would never love anyone more than her husband. All that changed, however, the day that her son was born. From the first moment she held her son, she knew that there were now two men in her life she would cherish above all others. 

When Scorpius came home for summer holidays at the end of his first year at Hogwarts and told Astoria all about his new friends with such admiration and care, her heart swelled. She could care less that the two people Scorpius seemed more enthralled with were a Potter and a Weasley. All Astoria ever wanted was for her son to be happy, and Al Potter and Rose Weasley seemed to bring out the best in him.

 

“How did your OWLs go, Scorpius?” Astoria was sitting in the lounge, her book in her lap as Scorpius took the seat opposite her. He had just finished his fifth year and she had not yet had time since he had arrived home to grill him about the goings on at Hogwarts.

“They went fine. I think I did very well, especially with Rose’s help. She wrote up all these study plans for me and Al and I think she managed to bring my Charms grade up from an A to at least an E. I swear, that girl is a certified genius. In her practical Transfiguration exam she managed to score bonus marks by Vanishing the examiner and then bringing her back in one piece! And in Defense Against the Dark Arts, she produced this corporal patronus! The examiner said she hadn’t seen anything like it since Harry Potter took his OWLs two decades ago.” Astoria watched her son ramble on with a small smile on her face. There was nothing Astoria loved more that seeing her son so carefree and glowing.

“I’m so glad. Rose does seem like a clever one, from everything you have told me.” Scorpius didn’t seem to catch his mothers’ amusement and instead nodded eagerly before going in to detail about Rose’s Quiddich playing skills.

-

“How is sixth year? Are the classes much more difficult now?” Draco was working late the first night of the winter holidays so it was just Astoria and Scorpius at the dinner table.

Scorpius shrugged. “They aren’t too bad. Al and Rose are in most of my classes and Rose is basically a breathing textbook, so if I don’t understand anything I can just go to her.”

Carefully hiding a smile behind her napkin, Astoria asked, “And what about a girlfriend? I know by the time I was in sixth year I had my first boyfriend, and I’m sure your father was much the same.”

Astoria found great amusement in the furious blush that stained Scorpius’s cheeks at her question. Coughing loudly, Scorpius shook his head rapidly. 

“No! No, no, no, no girlfriends or anything like that. Nope. None. Zero.”

Astoria nodded seriously, working very hard to stop the smirk fighting its way onto her face.

-

Diagon Alley was packed as per usual and it took less than five minutes for Astoria to lose her son somewhere in the crowd. With a sigh, Astoria checked his school list and headed to the nearest bookshop in search of the textbooks needed for Scorpius’s seventh year classes. Students and parents were pushing their way through the aisles, snatching books off shelves and keeping firm grips on their eleven year old child’s hand. Astoria smiled at the familiarity of it all. It seemed like just yesterday she was leading a scared little first year through Diagon Alley, buying wands and cauldrons and robes.

Robes! That’s what she needed to get. For six years, Astoria was constantly astounded by how much her son had grown over the ten months he was away from her. Even at seventeen, his ankles were showing on the robes he had purchased just the summer before. Paying for the stack of books, Astoria elbowed her way out of the shop and walked through the thick crowd to Madame Malkin’s. 

She loved visiting Diagon Alley. After a few years of school, most students and parents had come to accept her son, and by now she was getting a good few waves and smiles from some of Scorpius’s friends and their mothers and fathers. On occasion, Astoria would even stop to chat about school and work with other hectic parents in desperate need of a break from back to school shopping. 

“Astoria! It’s nice to see you again.” Astoria looked up to see Ginny Weasley walking towards her.

“Nice to see you, too, Ginny. How has your summer been?” Astoria asked, shifting the books in her arms. Despite the icy past between the Weasley’s and the Malfoy’s, Ginny and Astoria had gotten along well enough for their sons’ sake, though there was still and obvious distance present during every conversation. Astoria always did appreciate the effort, however.

“Oh, hectic as usual. Moody teenagers and whatnot.” Ginny replied with a laugh. “And yourself?”

“It’s been lovely, thanks for asking.”

“Oi! Ginny!” Ginny and Astoria turned to see Ron Weasley shouting from the joke shop on the corner of the street. He looked frazzled, to say the least. “We could use some help here!”

Ginny sighed. “I best be going. Give Scorpius my congratulations on the Quiddich match. Rose can’t stop talking about it.” Both women shared a knowing look before Ginny turned around and weaved her way through the crowd to the shop.

Smiling slightly, Astoria headed down the road, past the thriving joke shop. Much to her amusement, Scorpius would often bring home various products and tested them out around the house during the summer months. Astoria would not be surprised if she saw her son through the store window.

He wasn’t there, however, as far as Astoria could tell. Usually he would hang around the check out where Al and Rose worked for summer jobs, but Astoria couldn’t see him leaning on the counter as Al Potter ran purchases through. Her worry and confusion was short lived, however, when she turned the corner and passed the side alley between the joke shop and the store beside it.

Scorpius’s messy blond hair stood out clearly against the grungy alley. He was leaning in a would-be casual way against the wall, but Astoria could see one hand shoved deep into his pocket and the other constantly running through his hair. He immediately perked up, however, when the back door opened and a girl with crazy red hair stepped out. She couldn’t hear their conversation, but she knew what was happening when Scorpius took the girl’s hand and pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist and leaning down to kiss her.

With a smile Astoria couldn’t fight, she left the two of them to their own devices and walked further down the road to Madame Malkin’s, wondering when her son would admit to her that the girl he talked about all the time was more than just his friend.

-

Astoria was the most supportive of the parents when Rose and Scorpius finally told them about their relationship, because Astoria saw it coming from a mile away. She watched friendship grow into a crush and blossomed into two seventeen year olds sitting side by side on the couch, Scorpius’s finger twirling Rose’s curls absentmindedly as Rose leaned into his arms, biting her lip as Draco, Hermione, and Ron stared at the pair in horror and confusion. But Astoria already knew, so she simply sat back and watched the show. Yes, she loved her son, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy watching him squirm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I liked writing this one from a different perspective than Rose or Scorpius. I've always like stories from an outsiders perspective, and I hope you did too!
> 
> I figured I should write and publish this sooner rather than later - I'm notorious for procrastinating these things and I am moving in a few days, have a shit ton of job interviews lined up, and my third year is looming over me. Because of that, this is shorter and less edited than previous chapters and stories of mine, but I think it's still decent. So that's my life. I'm not stressed or anything. Cool as a cucumber.
> 
> Should I write more?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed this! Should I keep going? I'm going to post it as a one-shot before I commit to writing more, so if you are interested I would be happy to continue!
> 
> (should be studying right now, but if you've ever read any of my authors notes, you will know I never really do)


End file.
